Escapade en terrain moldue
by soffie
Summary: pourquoi on en trouve jamais une pharmacie d'ouverte quand on en a besoin (one shot)


Escapade en terrain moldue.   
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ça faisait un moment qu'il errait dans les rues de Londres à la recherche d'une pharmacie et toujours par un caducée en vue. Il soupira exaspérer par la malchance qui le poursuivait.  
  
Il se demanda s'il devait demander de l'aide aux piétons qui étaient tout autour de lui. Il décida que cela valait le coup quand il distingua un bel homme roux. Vu d'où il était et de dos, il semblait avenant. Grand, mince, musclé. Il se décida à l'aborder.  
  
_ Excusez-moi mais ne sauriez-vous pas où je pourrais trouver une pharmacie d'ouverte ?  
  
Le roux se retourna  
  
_ Malefoy !!! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais du côté moldue, son altesse au sang si pure ???  
  
Drago grimaça puis reprit son visage impassible. Il devait trouver une pharmacie au plus vite et même une collaboration avec Wesley ne lui faisait pas peur.  
  
_ Il faut absolument que je trouve une pharmacie, Harry ne va pas bien et il faut que je lui rapporte quelque chose.  
  
Drago pria silencieusement que la belette ne demande pas de quoi Harry avait besoin. Les explications auraient été hasardeuses.  
  
_ J'ai la voiture à mon père et mon permis de conduire moldue depuis juillet, alors si tu veux, je peux t'amener mais c'est bien parce que Harry en a besoin.  
  
Ron se sentait serpentaire des fois, il aurait aimé avec les serres de cet oiseau africain et son bec aussi afin de pourvoir tuer le serpent qui se trouvait devant lui.  
  
Comme ci il sentait ce que Ron pensait Drago se redressa et fixa le jeune garçon avec un air hautain et fini par accepter l'offre du rouquin.  
  
_ Je suis garer à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici, il va falloir marcher jusque là.  
  
Ils se mirent en marche, marchant à une allure plus que rapide. Les personnes qui les croisaient se demandaient même s'ils ne faisaient pas une course.  
  
Le blond et le roux arrivèrent vite au véhicule de ce dernier. Ron se perdit en explications hasardeuses et qui finirent par être limite agressive envers Drago. Et c'est quoi ce bouton ? Et c'est quoi cette pédale ? Ron commençait vraiment a en avoir marre.  
  
Il entendit un klaxon et regarda dans son rétroviseur, il se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau.  
  
_ C'est ma journée aujourd'hui, après la fouine voilà la chauve-souris dit-il à haute voix bien que la réflexion ne soit que pour lui.  
  
_ Comment ? Demanda Drago.  
  
_ Rien rien ! Regarde, je t'ai trouver une pharmacie d'ouverte, si tu veux, je te t'attendre pour te ramener chez Harry.  
  
_ Ok. Je reviens. Dit Drago.  
  
Il sorti en trombe de la voiture, entra en quatrième vitesse dans la pharmacie et Ron eu à peine le temps de dire ouf qu'il était de nouveau de la voiture avec un petit sachet et plastique dans les mains.  
  
_ C'est quoi demanda Ron ? La curiosité étant plus forte que tout.  
  
_ Je ne peux pas te le dire, je l'ai promis, répliqua Drago.  
  
Ron fit la moue, il aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses surtout quand cela a quelque chose a voir avec Harry.  
  
Le retour vers la maison du survivant se fit dans le silence. Un drôle de silence pesant.  
  
En arrivant devant la maison, Drago remercia le rouquin pour la petite balade et il dut reconnaître que les moyens de locomotion moldue était confortable. Bryant certes mais confortable.  
  
Il devait se presser maintenant, Harry l'attendait depuis un moment.   
  
Drago entra dans la maison, déposa les clés sur la commode de l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. En y entrant, il fut assailli pour l'odeur d'une quiche lorraine en train de cuire dans le four.  
  
Il alla jusqu'à Harry qui était en train de couper du pain pour le mettre dans une corbeille afin de la poser sur la table. Drago passa ses bras autour de lui et lui embrassa la nuque.  
  
_ Ah ! Enfin te voilà de retour, tu en as mis du temps, dit le brun.  
  
_ J'ai eu du mal a trouver ce que je cherchais amour, mais maintenant que je l'ai, je peux t'assurer que notre première nuit ensemble risque d'être inoubliable.  
  
Harry sourie et rougie aussi légèrement.  
  
_ Tu as acheter de quoi pimenter la nuit demanda le survivant.  
  
_ Oh que oui, répliqua le blond en sortant de son sachet un lubrifiant et une boite de préservatives. Et je compte bien tous les utilises ce soir amours, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Harry rougit alors qu'il était en train de préparer la sauce pour la salade. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait mis trop de vinaigre et en fit part à Drago qui lui dit que de toute façon il n'avait pas faim de choses comestibles avec une lueur lubrique dans le regard.  
  
Le brun ne dit rien, avança vers le four, retira la quiche qui s'y trouvait et la posa sur la table. Une fois cela accompli, il attrapa la main de Drago et ils montèrent dans la chambre de Harry où leur première nuit fut vraiment très magique et très sportive aussi. 


End file.
